Defying the Odds
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Emma finally tells Killian about her vision. Spoilers for 6x01.


**A/N- It's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't for college, but here's my take on the way I wish Killian would react when Emma tells him about the vision. Spoilers for 6x01.**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

"I'm going to die, okay!" Emma shouted, eyes downcast.

Killian's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He hadn't expected her to say that when he simply asked Emma to tell him what had been bothering her.

The question arose when Emma's hand began trembling again. When Killian reached for her, she pulled away. Emma hated the hurt look that crossed his face when she denied his comforting grip. She loved Killian, but she felt that if she pulled away now, it would hurt them both less when it was time to face the inevitable.

Emma had avoided telling Killian anything about her visions up until now. His hurt expression combined with his innocent question finally pushed her resolve over the edge.

She didn't mean to yell at him, but she had never been the best at expressing herself.

"What are you talking about, Love?" Killian whispered.

Emma peered up to see fear in Killian's eyes. "Remember a few weeks ago when a said I needed to be alone?" Killian's nod encouraged her to continue. "Earlier that day I talked to Hyde. I began having images and visions flashing in my head, and I wanted to know more about them and the tremors. Hyde told me to follow the red bird to find out what I wanted to know. I saw the bird in the forest that day with you, and it led me to a little girl who said she was an oracle. She told me the vision I had been having was of my death. She told me I can change the path, but it won't change the ending of my story." Emma hadn't realized she had latched on to Killian's hand while she was talking.

"And that's not even the worst part," Emma implored. "The vision showed me being stabbed by a hooded figure while you and my parents and Henry watch."

Emma looked up from her and Killian's clasped hands expecting to see anger or hurt in Killian's eyes. Instead, she saw tears and a look she had only ever seen from him: unconditional love.

He immediately pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. As soon as Emma felt Killian's tear drip onto her skin, sobs wracked her body. She clutched at his back digging her nails into his skin. In return, Killian held on tighter. As Emma cried, Killian peppered kisses on any exposed skin he could reach.

Killian wanted to say something, but he knew nothing he said right now would make her feel better. He knew they would have to talk more about her revelation, but right now she just needed to cry. She needed him to hold her and love her and simply be there for her.

Killian rubbed her back as her sobs turned to whimpers. "Shh. Love, it's going to be alright. I love you, Emma. I love you so much, more than you'll ever know."

Emma's breathing finally slowed to normal, and she pulled back enough to look into Killian's eyes. They were red-rimmed but held nothing but love for her. She brought her hand around to stroke his cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was just a chaste touching of lips, but she poured every bit of love into it that she could. "I love you too, Killian. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I lied to you and hid things from you. I had promised not to put my walls back up, and I did anyway. I just, I need you to forgive me, Killian. I can't bear the thought of you being mad at me."

"It's okay, Love," Killian replied, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "Just trust me next time, Emma. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Emma replied vehemently.

"Then what is it, Love?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would try to change my fate. I have to accept that I will be killed protecting you and my family. I'm afraid if you do anything to change that, that you'll also be killed. I already killed you once. I can't be the reason you die again."

"Emma, Love, you have to understand. You are my reason to live. If you're gone, I have nothing. I spent 300 years trying to avenge Milah's death, and she wasn't even my True Love. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Killian," Emma began before she was cut off.

"You were right about one thing though," Killian continued. "I will do everything in my power to change your fate. You went to Hell for me. Zeus sent me back knowing this is where I belong. I'm not letting you give up without a fight. We've changed the future before; I know we can do it again," Killian smiled.

"How do you have so much faith?" Emma questioned.

"Because I believe in you. I believe in us. You loved me despite my past, and I fell for you even with your walls. We defied the odds by finding each other. We're True Love, Emma. If that isn't enough to give me hope, I don't know what is."

"I wish I had your optimism," Emma told him.

"You don't need optimism. I have enough for both of us. Just promise that you won't pull away from me again. I know we'll get through this, but I can't have you keep these things from me. I want to know what's going on with you. I hate seeing you struggle alone; even if I can't help you in any other way, at least I can hold you and remind that you aren't alone."

Emma smiled her first genuine smile since the visions and tremors began. "I promise, Killian, and I know I don't say it enough, but I really, really love you."

Killian grinned in return, his heart leaping at her words. He closed the space between them and melded his lips to hers. The kiss was a mess of tongues and teeth as the grins wouldn't leave their faces.

For the first time in weeks, Emma felt hopeful. She was still scared, but she knew Killian would be by her side the entire way. They would get through this together.

They would defy the odds.

 **A/N- Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
